Making Memory of Us
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Eles acreditam em memórias. Juntam-se para aumentá-las. Vivem para relembrá-las.
1. Sweets Children of Mine

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas! Bom, com o fim de _A Cidade dos Anjos_, tivemos também o fim de uma trilogia. Mas, eu não sou capaz de abandonar essa realidade alternativa que eu criei. Não consigo parar de escrever sobre Tony e Michelle como pais. Jack e Chloe. As crianças - filhos deles - são personagens preciosos que eu não posso simplesmente passar a ignorar. Então, essa fanfic será uma coleção de One Shots, quase totalmente independentes um do outro (quando dependerem, direi de qual capítulo) e cada capítulo é uma nova história. Uma nova memória. O título da fic, assim como os nomes dos capítulos, estarão em inglês. A tradução será posta como uma "N/A" no começo de cada capítulo. Para esse começo, o nome da fanfic, em uma tradução livre: "Fazendo memórias de nós." - E do capítulos: "Nossas doces crianças." Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Making Memory of Us.**

**Capítulo Um: Sweets children of mine.**

Ela sempre sonhara com esse dia. Desde criança, ela fantasiara sobre como seria. Onde viveria. E o mais importante, com quem estaria. Naquela época, o cenário na sua cabeça era completamente diferente. Seus pais a olhariam com um novo brilho nos olhos. Um brilho que ela identificaria como encantamento. Seus sorrisos a aqueceriam por dentro, e ela se jogaria nos braços deles, os três se entregando a um momento único. Inédito.

A realidade é que o futuro nunca é exatamente como a mente de uma criança o produz. Às vezes é melhor. Na maioria das vezes, muito pior. Ela não sabia em que classificação o seu se encaixava. Por um ângulo, era muito, muito pior. Por outro, e pelo qual ela se guiava, tão bom quanto ela poderia desejar ao longo da sua trajetória.

Anos atrás, ela diria que sua vida estava acabada. Sem esperanças de qualquer tipo de felicidade. Sua mãe estava morta. Seu pai se culpava por isso e se deteriorava a cada dia. Seu melhor emprego era como a de uma babá. Seu namorado era apenas... um namorado.

E então, seu pai estava de volta. Vivo. O herói não só dela, mas de todo um país. Seus estudos foram retomados pela Univeridade de Santa Mônica – uma insistência do seu pai e que ela aceitara com uma enorme satisfação – e ao se graduar, um emprego garantido: agente federal da Unidade Contra Terrorismo de Los Angeles.

Não era o emprego dos sonhos. Nem de perto. Aquele era o local onde seus pesadelos começaram. Em alguma sala obscura, fora onde ela perdera a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Ainda assim, ela aceitou. Sabia o que aquilo significava para o seu pai. E para seu futuro. No fim, acabou sendo um divisor de águas: ao sair dali, perdendo o namorado – que não era apenas um namorado -, cresceu como pessoa. Como mulher.

Ela conhecera Eric por acaso, em um passeio pelo parque quando os dois se esbarraram e ela caiu no chão, os dois rindo do acontecido depois de ele verificar uma dúzia de vezes que ela estava realmente bem. Ela não chamaria de amor à primeira vista – não acreditava mais nisso -, mas o olhar que eles trocaram ao se despedirem era cheio de promessas e ela teve a confirmação de cada uma delas ao longo do seu relacionamento.

O primeiro encontro. A primeira vez. O noivado. O casamento. Ela sempre sorria ao analisar dessa forma, cronologicamente. Pela primeira vez, dera certo. E ela queria que fosse a última. Você sabe quando ele é o homem da sua vida. Quem pode resistir?

"Kim?" – Ela levantou os olhos da mão em seu colo para a direção de onde veio a voz. – "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou ótima, Eric." – Ele voltou a olhar para a estrada, seu cenho franzido com descrença.

"Eu conheço você, Kimberly Bauer. E você não mente tão bem quanto pensa."

"Crawford."

"O que?"

"Kimberly Bauer Crawford." – Ela observou o rosto dele se iluminando com um sorriso.

Ela não se importou em mudar o nome. Ou melhor, acrescentar o nome dele ao seu próprio. Simbolicamente, era o que o casamento significava. A união de duas pessoas. Duas almas. É claro que os homens deveriam carregar o nome das suas esposas também, mas era algo cultural que nem mesmo uma Bauer poderia lutar contra. Novamente, ela não se importava.

"Você está com medo de como seu pai vai reagir?" – Ele parou o carro no acostamento e virou seu rosto para olhá-la melhor.

"Não. Eu sei exatamente como ele vai reagir."

"Então o que a está incomodando?" – A mão dele alcançou a dela e deu um leve aperto.

"Estou nervosa. Apenas isso. É uma grande mudança nas nossas vidas e eu nunca fui muito fã de mudanças."

"Essa será uma boa mudança."

"Eu sei."

Eles compartilharam um sorriso antes do carro ser religado e a ida até a casa dos Bauers ser retomada. O dia seria longo. E diferente dos que aconteciam na CTU, com um ótimo desfecho. Ela sabia.

***

"Kimzinha! Kimzinha!" – O garoto foi o primeiro que a recebeu, correndo o jardim até colidir com ela e envolvê-la em seus pequenos braços.

"Matt!" – Ela o abraçou de volta. E seu corpo tremeu junto ao dele, os dois sorrindo.

Matthew Dessler Almeida fora a primeira criança após Megan com a qual ela havia se identificado. Passar tempo com ele, assistir aos jogos do garoto e brincar de qualquer coisa eram mais do que hobbies. Eram partes da sua vida, de quem ela era. O jeito que só ele a chamava aumentava ainda mais essa conexão entre eles. Irmão e irmã.

"Nós estamos esperando por vocês para começar o churrasco!" – Ele gritou, soltando-se dela e abraçando Eric.

"Estão todos aí?" – Ela perguntou, tendo sua mão agarrada por ele e sendo conduzida juntamente com seu marido para a parte de trás da casa do seu pai, o lugar onde sempre aconteciam as reuniões dos finais de semana.

"Sim! Nós vamos começar uma partida de futebol. Eu, Harry, tio Jack contra papai e Jimmy. Você vem Eric?"

"Claro!" – Eles dois correram, deixando Kim para trás.

"Então você é do outro time. Você sabe, papai é péssimo!" – Ela ouviu a criança dizer antes de desviar sua atenção para as outras pessoas ali presentes.

Michelle acenou perto da churrasqueira e Bill deixou os espetos na sua frente para também cumprimentá-la. Chloe e Audrey pararam sua conversa e indicaram simultaneamente uma cadeira livre perto delas onde Kim poderia se sentar. Ela sinalizou com a mão que se juntaria a elas em um instante. Por fim, sua vista chegou nas garotas: Faith, Lizzie e Anne estavam sentadas no gramado logo atrás da mesa, à direita e longe da churrasqueira – ainda que no alcance da visão de Michelle.

Ela aproximou-se das garotas e foi recebida por três abraços ao mesmo tempo, cada uma gritando seu nome e pulando ao seu redor.

"Kim!" – Lizzie foi a primeira a ganhar um abraço e em seguida, se afastou, deixando a irmã receber o seu.

"Hey, Faith." – Kim levantou a pequena do chão, seu peso de alguém com 3 anos de idade leve o suficiente para ela fazê-lo sem esforço. Após receber um beijo e cócegas, foi reposta no chão e seguiu com a irmã de volta para as bonecas na grama.

"Ann." – A sua caçula, do mesmo tamanho da caçula dos Almeidas – e também da mesma idade -, esticou os braços pedindo colo, uma ansiedade incontida nas suas feições.

A resposta da pequena foi um beijo no rosto de quem a segurava. Kim retribuiu, carregando-a até as outras garotas e sentando-a diretamente no chão. Após observá-las interagindo por alguns segundos, encaminhou-se até a mesa e se sentou no lugar separado para ela.

"Hey, Chloe. Audrey."

"Olá, Kim." – Elas falaram em uníssono.

A conversa que se iniciaria entre elas foi adiada por um grito de gol. Elas ajeitaram suas cadeiras a fim de assistir ao jogo e a tempo de verem Matt pulando e passando suas pernas pela cintura de Jack, outro grito de gol escapando por seus lábios. Harry bateu seus punhos com o do melhor amigo assim que estavam no mesmo nível.

Ao fim da partida, o time de Matt havia ganho por um gol de diferença e todos se jogaram exaustos na grama. Apenas quando Michelle gritou que o almoço estava pronto, eles se colocaram de pé e avançaram para a mesa, o cansaço sendo vencido pela fome.

"Vocês fedem, garotos." – Eles ouviram Kim comentar ao passar com seu prato por eles.

"Você quer um abraço, baby?" – Eric a perguntou quando ela estava do seu lado.

"Você faz isso e conhecerá as habilidades de uma Bauer em uma luta, querido."

Jack, que estava logo atrás do genro e perto o suficiente para escutar o que sua filha acabara de dizer, sorriu. – "Essa é minha garota."

Kim assentiu para o que o pai acabara de dizer e continuou seu caminho, sentando-se entre Bill e Harry.

O almoço foi como qualquer outro que eles compartilhavam, menos o final, quando Kim se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos os outros presentes na mesa. Os adultos a olharam confusos e as crianças imediatamente se calaram, encarando-a curiosos.

"Eu uh..." – A expectativa a fez perder as palavras. A mão de Eric na sua – que também se levantou, fazendo os outros trocarem olhares – foi o suficiente para ela retomar sua linha de raciocínio. – "Nós temos algo a contar para vocês." – O sorriso que lentamente apareceu na face de Michelle e o leve aceno positivo de cabeça que ela deu quando seus olhos encontraram os de Kim a encorajou a continuar. – "Seria mais fácil se vocês tivessem o sexto sentido de Michelle." – Ela falou, fazendo piada para aliviar sua própria tensão.

"Está tudo bem, Kim. Conte a eles. Se algum deles reagir mal, você pode finalmente usar aquelas habilidades de uma Bauer, lembra?" – Michelle disse, diminuindo ainda mais o nervosismo da outra.

"Okay." – Kim respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para o pai antes de comunicar-lhes. – "Eu estou grávida."

E ele foi o primeiro a reagir, abrindo a boca e os olhos com sua genuína surpresa. Ela manteve seus olhos nele até uma mão girá-la pelo ombro para o outro lado.

"Kim, você sabe que eu te amo mais do que nunca, não sabe?" – Ela o lançou um olhar totalmente confuso. Tony sorriu ainda mais, virando-a na direção de Jack e falando mais alto para assim todos o escutarem. – "Você acabou de transformar o grande Jack Bauer em _avô_!"

Todos gargalharam, e pararam no momento que Jack se levantou da cadeira, uma expressão misteriosa em seu rosto. Ele estava peito a peito com o melhor amigo quando finalmente falou.

"Você tem sorte que eu, por algum motivo sobrenatural, não consigo odiá-lo." – Ele deu um tapa brincalhão no ombro de Tony, sorrindo para ele e em seguida se colocando Kim em seus braços.

Ela retribuiu, agarrando-o pela nuca e respirando aliviada. Ele estava feliz.

"Posso falar com você um minuto?" – Jack a segurou pela mão, e quando obteve uma resposta positiva, guiou-a para perto da piscina, longe de todos os outros. – "Como você se sente?" – Ele a questionou, ficando de frente para ela e sem soltar sua mão.

"Nunca estive tão feliz como estou agora, pai." – Ele abriu um sorriso que sempre fazia o coração dela bater mais rápido. – "Como_ você_ se sente?"

"Velho." – Ele sorriu junto com ela. – "Kim..." – Começou hesitante e ela franziu o cenho.

"O que, pai?"

"Sua... sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa. Onde quer que ela esteja... está muito feliz agora."

Kim sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, e não as impediu de rolarem livres pela sua bochecha. Ela havia pensado bastante na sua mãe nos últimos dias, imaginando como ela receberia a notícia e de que forma a aconselharia. Como a acompanharia durante a gravidez. Fazendo compras, ensinando coisas básicas sobre maternidade, sendo a mãe de uma futura mãe.

"Eu sei." – Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir um dedo do seu pai limpando suas lágrimas e depois os lábios dele na sua testa. – "Eu tenho saudades dela." – Admitiu, controlando um soluço e enterrando sua cabeça no peito dele.

"Eu sei, minha querida. Eu sei." – Ele alisou as costas dela por um longo tempo, esperando que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal.

"Desculpe, pai. Hormônios."

Ele riu, afastando-se para fixar seus olhos azuis nos azuis dela.

"Eu tenho uma idéia, Kim."

"Qual?"

"Você gostaria de ir até o cemitério comigo? Nós podemos ver sua mãe e você pode contar a ela."

As lágrimas voltaram e ele se arrependeu de ter feito a proposta.

"Okay, okay, nós não precisamos ir."  
"Não, pai. Eu quero ir. É uma idéia maravilhosa. Eu só não... esperava que você fosse propor. Quer dizer, nós nunca mais fomos até lá juntos."

Ele assentiu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo da filha atrás da orelha dela.

"Nós vamos algum dia da semana que vem. Tudo bem?"

"Está perfeito."

"Vamos voltar ou eles podem ficar preocupados."

Ela se deixou levar por ele, sua mente antecipadamente projetando aquele momento com seu pai.

"Parabéns, Kim!" – Audrey foi a próxima a parabenizá-la. Um a um, todos demonstraram o quão felizes estavam com a vinda de mais uma criança para a vida deles. Por fim, Michelle se aproximou, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Um brilho nos seus olhos e Kim rapidamente os identificou, igual ao nos seus sonhos de criança. Encantamento.

"Parabéns, Kim." – Ela recebeu o último abraço e ao dar um passo para trás, sentiu sua mão sendo pega pela da agente. – "Nós podemos conversar?"

"Claro, Michelle."

Elas regressaram ao mesmo lugar onde Kim tivera sua conversa de pai para filha. Michelle também não soltou sua mão.

"Escute, Kim," – A loira esperou calada. – "Eu sei que você ama sua mãe e gostaria que ela estivesse aqui agora, mas uh..." – Ela respirou fundo, sem saber exatamente como continuar ou qual seria a reação que receberia. – "Eu estou aqui para você. Como amiga, é claro, mas como qualquer coisa que você quiser. Sei que você pode lidar com tudo por sua conta, você é uma garota esperta. Mas,"

"Michelle, você não precisa,"  
"Não, escute. Você é como uma filha pra mim, Kim. Há um tempo, você é exatamente isso. Uma filha mais velha. Não espero que você sinta o mesmo por mim. Claro que não. Não conheci sua mãe, mas sei exatamente o quanto você a amava. Ama. Sei que você ainda sente saudades, especialmente agora." – Michelle deu um passo a frente, limpando as novas lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto da sua interlocutora. – "Se você precisar de conselhos, de alguém para ir com você até o shopping fazer compras, decidir a cor do quarto, a decoração, comprar roupas e brinquedos, você tem a mim. E você pode me chamar a qualquer hora. Como eu disse, eu estou aqui para você, Kim."

Ela foi pega de surpresa ao sentir o corpo da futura mamãe junto ao seu em um forte abraço.

"Obrigada, Michelle." – Kim falou ao soltá-la. – "Significa muito para mim."

"Sempre aqui, Kim."

"Eu sei. E apenas para você saber, há um tempo eu secretamente a considerava como uma mãe para mim."

"Sério?"

"Sério." – Elas sorriram uma para outra. – "Eu quero você comigo durante essa gravidez, Michelle. Eu _preciso _de você."

"Eu vou amar estar com você." – Ela a puxou para outro abraço. – "E Tony também. Ele sempre se considerou seu segundo pai."

"Eu sei. Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer."

Após um último sorriso, elas voltaram para perto dos outros, a gravidez sendo o motivo de comemoração e o único tópico até o fim daquele dia.

***

"Eu quero ver a cara do seu pai." – Michelle já ria antecipadamente, Kim ao seu lado imitando-a. Elas andavam a passos lentos pela entrada da casa dos Bauers, a barriga de 5 meses de Kim não permitindo, nem que elas quisessem, andarem mais rápido.

Elas foram atendidas na segunda batida na porta, o próprio Jack recebendo-as.

"Hey, pai."

"Kim." – Ele a abraçou, acariciou sua barriga e depois pôs Michelle em seus braços. – "Obrigado por fazer isso."

Todos estavam esperando por aquele dia, quando sua filha descobriria o sexo do bebê.

"Onde está Eric?"

"Ele precisou voltar ao trabalho. Deixou eu e a Michelle aqui."

Jack indicou a sala e elas o seguiram, encontrando Chloe, Anne e Jimmy se divertindo no chão com alguns brinquedos ao redor.

"Então?" – A analista perguntou assim que se pôs de pé. Ela percebeu o olhar trocado pelas duas outras mulheres, um olhar de cumplicidade.

"Eu terei gêmeos!" – Kim anunciou, e gargalhou diante das expressões assustadas do seu pai e madrasta.

"Gêmeos? Dois de uma vez só?" – Jack queria ter certeza.

"Bom, geralmente é assim que funciona, Loiro." - Michelle o provocou.

"Oh, Deus. Me diga que são dois garotos." – Ele dramaticamente fechou os olhos, fazendo as três mulheres rirem e recebendo um beliscão de Chloe pela atitude.

"Sim, pai. Mais dois garotos Bauer na família."

Ele comemorou levantado o punho no ar, e cantando em vitória, depois recolocou a filha em seus braços. A felicidade era tangível. E dupla. Por esse ângulo, o futuro dela, agora presente, era muito, muito melhor.


	2. I Can't Be Who They Are

**N/A:** Mais uma one shot com as crianças. Demorei, mas voltei. E elas também. Saudades? ^^

**Tradução do título do capítulo:** Não posso ser quem eles são.

* * *

**Making Memory of Us.**

**Capítulo Dois: ****I Can't Be Who They Are.**

"Elas perderam." – Não foi o locutor que anunciara o óbvio. Não foi seu marido – com sua forma paralisada e descrente – tampouco. O dono da voz já estava de pé, correndo arquibancada abaixo antes mesmo que ela registrasse qualquer coisa. Matt nunca correu tão rápido antes.

Segunda final de campeonato de beisebol que sua filha participava, primeira derrota. A verdadeira primeira decepção na vida de uma criança de apenas 7 anos. Ela observou do seu lugar enquanto os outros desciam, todos com o único objetivo de consolar a pequena que agora estava sentada no chão, seu bastão apertado contra seu peito como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Ao redor dela, as garotas mais velhas – com quem Lizzie jogava por ser uma verdadeira estrela no esporte – também choravam. A campanha havia sido impecável. Digna de um time campeão e ainda assim, uma simples rebatida errada, custou a elas todo o ano de treino. De dedicação. Para sua filha, de superação.

"Você vem, mamãe?" – Faith tocou-a no braço, incerta se sua pergunta fora escutada.

"Sim." – Michelle replicou sem tirar seus olhos da arena, sem deixar de testemunhar a memorável cena que se desenrolou.

Lizzie afastou o irmão com uma mão, girando seu corpo para não ter que encará-lo. Envergonhada, provavelmente, de não ter sido capaz de proporcionar mais uma conquista para a escola como o time de futebol de Matt havia feito uma semana atrás. Somente ao escutar a voz do pai, ela levantou o rosto, olhando-o tão profundamente que qualquer um poderia sentir o que ela estava sentindo.

Ele abriu os braços e sem pensar, ela deixou o bastão de lado em um movimento brusco e se jogou nele, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do pai e apertando-o com força contra si. Ela encostou sua cabeça no meio do tronco dele e chorou. Forte. Seu pequeno corpo sacudindo com os soluços. Tony continuou fazendo círculos nas costas dela, falando palavras de conforto que talvez a filha nem sequer escutasse.

Michelle se aproximou devagar, notando que as outras crianças estavam tão atentas à cena quanto ela – que por algum motivo não caíra na escada no caminho de descida. Com uma mão nas costas da do meio, conseguiu sua atenção. A pequena desencostou-se do pai, fitando a mãe e esperando que ela fizesse algo. Levasse sua decepção embora. Qualquer coisa.

"Venha aqui." – No instante seguinte, Lizzie estava em seus braços, seus soluços recomeçando. – "Você estava incrível, filha."

"Não foi o suficiente." – Ela rebateu, pronta para esse tipo de consolo.

Sim, ela jogara bem. Sem dúvida o melhor jogo da sua vida até aquele momento. Seu time perdeu em um único erro. E _isso_ havia sido o suficiente. Elas haviam perdido e não era um sentimento fácil de lidar. Esportes podem ser cruéis. Agora ela sabia disso.

"Você está certa. Não foi." – Michelle colocou suas duas mãos nas bochechas da garota, seus olhares se encontrando. Sempre a assustava a semelhança entre os olhos da sua filha e os de Tony. – "Mas não muda o fato que você é uma excelente jogadora. E vai continuar sendo, não importa o que aconteceu hoje. Você entende isso, Lizzie?"

Ela franziu o cenho, e segundo Tony, dessa forma ela era uma cópia da mãe. A expressão tão concentrada como se o mundo ao redor desaparecesse.

"Eu entendo, mamãe." – Ela confirmou com a cabeça, um pouco de brilho voltando as suas feições. Michelle abriu um pequeno sorriso, aliviada por conseguir aquele efeito. – "Podemos sair daqui? Eu não agüento essas idiotas do outro time cantando vitória."

"Lizzie."

"Desculpe, mãe." – Ela finalmente abriu o seu próprio sorriso, ao olhar para mãe e perceber que a repreensão não fora de total séria.

"Tudo bem. Quer saber?" – Michelle a pegou pela mão, virando-se para os outros e sorrindo como quando tinha um plano. – "Vamos todos para a sorveteria perto do parque!"

"Jura?!" – A criança pulou ao seu lado, de repente interessada em nada mais do que a maravilhosa idéia de um sorvete. Ela certamente se sentiria melhor.

"Claro! E depois vamos passar um tempo no parque. Todos nós." – Uma de suas mãos apontou na direção das pessoas ao redor delas.

Tony aprovou com a cabeça, sempre encantado pela forma com sua esposa conseguia mudar o humor dos filhos deles tão efetivamente. Palavras corretas. Idéias geniais. Matt e Harry trocaram um olhar que dizia tudo: sorvete mais parque era igual a correria. Jimmy, Anne e Faith permaneciam encarando Michelle, como se tentando ter certeza de que eles realmente teriam o resto daquele dia para fazer nada além de brincar.

"Quem chegar por último não ganha sorvete!" – Michelle disparou em direção ao carro, as crianças soltando um grito e a seguindo.

Tony foi o último. Ganhando não só o sorvete como também uma nova percepção: os fardos que seus filhos carregam – por serem os melhores no que escolheram jogar – não devem ser maiores do que uma tarde em que o mais importante é não deixar que o peguem. Pega-pega, naquele dia, fora a cura.

***

"Papai." – Ele quase deixou o copo de leite cair, assustando-se com a voz da sua caçula vindo da porta da cozinha.

"O que você está fazendo acordada, mocinha?" – Ele acabara de botá-la na cama e havia descido por conta da sua sede. Michelle apagara na sala antes das crianças e já estava seguramente na cama deles.

"Você me ama?" – A gravidade pareceu gentilmente recusar-se a fazer seu trabalho, já que pela segunda vez o copo não caiu, Tony pegando-o com um reflexo perfeito.

"É claro que eu amo você, Faith. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" – Antes de receber a resposta, apressou-se em colocar o copo em cima do balcão, pegando a pequena mão da sua filha de 5 anos e levando-a até a sala. O tom da sua voz – grave e temeroso – e a pergunta em si, preocupava-o.

Ele sentou-se no sofá, botando a garota no seu colo.

"Mamãe me ama?" – Ela voltou a falar, olhando-o direto nos olhos.

"Sua mãe ama você. Seus irmãos amam você. Seus tios. Todos amam você, Faith."

"E você tem certeza disso."

"Absoluta." – Ele tentou sorrir, mas sabia que seu nervosismo não o permitira. – "E eu sei que você tem certeza disso." – A garota desviou os olhos, suas bochechas rosando. Ela era tão perfeita. Tão Michelle. – "Qual o problema, minha princesa?"

"Eu..." – Ela respirou fundo, olhou para os lados, para a escada. Procurando pessoas. Palavras. – "Eu não quero desapontar você."

"Você nunca vai me desapontar."

"Eu vou agora."

Ela podia ser tão teimosa quanto a mãe. Em outra situação, ele riria.

"Fale comigo, Faith."

"Eu não posso jogar futebol. Eu não posso jogar beisebol. Eu não sei. Pior, papai, eu não quero. Odeio esportes. A única coisa boa neles são os jogos dos meus irmãos. Fora isso, odeio. Não quero fazer parte de um time. Não quero campeonatos. Não quero ser capitã como o Matt. Nem a melhor do time sendo a mais nova como a Lizzie. Eu não... quero, papai. Me desculpe, eu..." – Ela parou de falar, consciente de que, de uma forma rápida e atrapalhada, dissera o que queria.

Tony então entendeu tudo, especialmente a forma como ela se comportara e suas perguntas sem sentido. E sorriu, assegurando-a que ele não estava zangado. Muito menos desapontado.

"Você não está com raiva?" – Ela não entendia. Desde que percebeu que não entraria no mundo do esporte, soube que sua decisão seria uma grande tristeza para seus pais. Possivelmente também para seus irmãos. Eles amavam esportes. Matt e Lizzie eram os melhores da escola. Ela concluiu que não sendo, seria péssimo para todo mundo. Mas ainda assim, a melhor decisão para ela. Ela não podia ser quem eles eram. Não nos esportes pelo menos.

"Claro que não, Faith."

"Mas vocês amam esportes. E eu não."

"Você tem o direito de gostar do que quiser, filha. E nem eu, nem sua mãe, nem ninguém pode obrigá-la a fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira. Nunca obrigaríamos você a jogar, seja lá o que fosse." – Ela sorriu, remexendo-se alegremente no colo dele. – "Nem estamos decepcionados com você, Faith. Seu irmão escolheu futebol porque ele gosta. Sua irmã joga beisebol porque ela gosta. _Você_ vai encontrar algo que _gosta _de fazer. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que você será a melhor nisso. E que vamos nos orgulhar ainda mais do que já nos orgulhamos de você, meu amor."

"Eu amo escrever, papai."

"Então você já sabe do que gosta de fazer, huh?" – Tony fez cócegas nela, fazendo-a se contorcer toda e dar risadas gostosas.

"Sim!" – Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde, tentando não acordar o resto da sua família. – "Você ainda me ama então?"

"Eu sempre vou amar você, Faith. Nunca duvide disso." – Ele falou sério, esperando que ela entendesse. Ela assentiu, plantando um beijo no rosto do pai e deitando sua cabeça no peito dele.

"Eu te amo, papai."

Ela dormiu ali mesmo, nos braços de quem nunca desapontaria. Ela seria o que poderia ser. _Quem_ queria ser. E uma coisa ela já era: filha. Amada. Sempre.


	3. Look at the Stars

**N/A:** Eu estou devendo uma fanfiction a ela desde do ano passado. E agora, mesmo dois dias atrasada, dedico essa one shot a **Dani**. Dani Bauer. Love, nem tenho mais palavras pra te dizer o quanto sua presença na minha vida é importante. O quanto eu preciso de ti ao meu lado. Para nos deliciarmos com momentos de Tony e Michelle, para sonharmos com cenas que apesar de serem impossíveis de acontecer, não são tão impossíveis assim nas nossas mentes (quase insanas rsrsrs). Para torcemos pelo Sport e pelo Inter. Para choramos pelo Sport e pelo Inter. Para vivermos cada dia juntas, mesmo distante. Sinto a sua presença aqui e sei que isso significa: uma amizade tão grande que nenhuma distância realmente importa. O único presente que posso te dar daqui é esse. Um dia, te darei os milhões de abraços que tanto falo. Prometo. **TE AMO MUITO!** E pra sempre!

* * *

**Making Memory of Us.**

**Capítulo Três: Look at the Stars.**

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Ela estava genuinamente confusa. Em um primeiro momento, acreditou que estavam ali para se encontrarem com os filhos e os Bauers, mas ao passarem pelo local onde sempre ficavam jogando bola ou sentados, ela franziu o cenho.

"Você vai ver."

Ela nunca admitiria, mas adorava surpresas. Ou melhor, apenas as surpresas _dele_. Eram sempre inesquecíveis, e se reproduziam na sua mente dias depois, quase tão reais como haviam sido. Anos depois, e ela ainda lembrava de cada uma delas.

"Eu odeio surpresas, Tony."

"Mentirosa."

Ela sorriu, para ele, nunca precisaria admitir nada. Ele sempre sabia. Sentia. Os dois caminharam em silêncio, ele à frente, puxando-a pela mão, e ela seguindo-o, olhando ao redor cada vez mais ansiosa. De repente, ele parou, girando e encarando-a.

"Feche seus olhos."

Michelle estudou-o atenciosamente, procurando qualquer pista que pudesse extrair da expressão dele, do seu comportamento. Tony olhou-a de volta, um sorriso enorme firme em seus lábios. Por fim, ela fez o que fora pedido e escutou-o se movendo.

"Você confia em mim?" – Ele perguntou direto no ouvido dela ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se posicionaram firmemente na cintura da esposa, fazendo-a tremer pelo contato e pelo tom de sua voz.

"Não seja ridículo. Você sabe que sim." – Ela balançou a cabeça, adorava quando ele tentava se passar por desentendido.

Ele sorriu, e embora ela não pudesse ver, tinha certeza que ela o imaginava atrás dela exatamente dessa forma. A passos lentos, eles continuaram, Tony guiando-a cuidadosamente, e ela seguindo o ritmo que ele impunha.

"Abra seus olhos." – Ele voltou a pedir quando os dois pararam e ele se colocou ao lado dela, preparado para ver a reação que aquilo provocaria nela.

Como esperado, a boca dela abriu, assim como seus olhos, uma expressão de completa descrença em seu rosto. Ela permaneceu dessa forma por vários minutos e ele permaneceu contemplando-a, o sorriso de antes ainda maior.

"Tony..." – Ela finalmente voltou sua atenção para ele, ainda impressionada. – "Esse lugar é..." – E de volta para o que os cercava. – "Incrível."

Em um sutil movimento, ele se pôs novamente atrás dela, seus braços em volta do corpo dela, puxando-a para si.

"Igual a você." – Ele sussurrou e ela fechou os olhos, sua cabeça indo parar no ombro dele.

O sol estava se pondo bem em frente a eles, uma luz alaranjada e rosa banhando todo a colina na qual eles estavam, a mais alta do parque em que eles costumavam vir com os filhos. O vento balançava a grama aos pés do casal, assim como os cabelos dela, e a gravata dele. Os únicos sons eram dos pássaros e da respiração deles.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela girou nos braços dele, pressionando seus lábios contra os de Tony, agradecendo-lhe da melhor maneira que conseguiu pensar no momento. Ele abriu a boca, convidando-a a aprofundar o beijo, e Michelle invadiu-a com sua língua, procurando a dele, devorando-o e saboreando-o ao mesmo tempo. Depois de tantos anos, o gosto dele era o único que ela nunca enjoaria.

"Como você descobriu esse lugar?" – Ela o questionou quando se separaram sem fôlego.

"Da última vez em que você, Chloe e Kim precisaram sair juntas e eu e o Jack trouxemos as crianças até aqui. Matt chutou a bola realmente longe e eu descobri o pé da colina. No dia seguinte eu voltei aqui e subi, me deparando com essa vista maravilhosa."

Ao longe, as luzes de Los Angeles começavam a aparecer à medida que a noite invadia a cidade, a lua aos poucos se tornando o principal astro no céu.

"E eu queria compartilhar com você." – Concluiu, dando um passo para trás e puxando-a para a grama junto com ele.

Tony se deitou e cruzou seus braços, apoiando sua cabeça neles. Michelle fez o mesmo e em um silêncio confortável, eles encararam o céu, as estrelas surgindo a cada minuto.

"Depois que meu pai morreu," – Ela começou, sua voz ecoando na escuridão ao redor deles. – "Eu passei a olhar mais para o céu, especialmente à noite. Eu observava as estrelas, tentando encontrar meu pai nelas, um sinal que ele não havia me abandonado completamente." – Não havia tristeza na sua voz, apenas um tom sonhador, distante. Tony a escutou, eventualmente deitando-se de lado para olhá-a melhor. – "Mas eu obviamente não achei o que buscava. Ainda assim," – Ela suspirou, seus olhos ainda fixos nos pontos brilhantes acima. Ele sorriu, seus olhos fixos na sua estrela particular, bem a sua frente e tão linda a luz da lua que ele gostaria que ela pudesse ver a si mesma como ele a via. Perfeita. – "Elas eram as únicas coisas que brilhavam na minha vida naquela época." – Um sorriso cansado e ela também deitou de lado, seu corpo a poucos centímetros do dele.

"E agora? Por que você olha para as estrelas?" – Ele perguntou, esticando o braço e usando uma de suas mãos para recolocar um pedaço de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

"Por muito tempo, eu me sentia sozinha, a única pessoa com quem se importava comigo era eu mesma. Minha mãe estava devastada demais para tomar conta de nós duas e depois eu entrei para faculdade." – Ele sabia que ela chegaria na resposta da sua pergunta, então ficou quieto. – "Quando eu encontrei você, eu encontrei a mim mesma de novo. E quando eu me apaixonei por você, o mundo de repente não era tão solitário como eu acreditava. Agora quando eu olho para o céu," – A esse ponto, ela olhava-o profundamente, um brilho se formando nos olhos dele a cada palavra dela. – "Eu encontro nós dois ali. E nossos filhos. Nossos amigos. Toda vez que eu olho para o céu, eu sei que vou encontrar as estrelas ali, olhando-me de volta. Como vocês, que sempre estarão aqui comigo."

Ele assentiu, sua mente incapaz de formar uma frase completa e coerente. Ela sorriu, empurrando-o gentilmente pelo peito e fazendo-o deitar-se de costas. Ele automaticamente abriu os braços, e ela se deitou também, agora com sua cabeça no tórax dele e um de seus braços atravessando a barriga dele.

"Por que _você_ olha para as estrelas?" – Michelle devolveu a pergunta, curiosa.

"Porque elas são tão constantes no céu como você é constante na minha vida. Como nossos filhos. E claro, nossos amigos. Mesmo na escuridão do céu, elas brilham, poderosas, como se o preto ao redor não pudesse engoli-las, vencê-las. E vocês, mesmo com as crueldades e injustiças da vida, não se deixam abater. Permanecem brilhando e iluminando quem eu sou, também não me deixando desistir. Desaparecer."

Michelle levantou a cabeça, apoiando seu queixo no peito dele e fitando-o. Ela estava emocionada pelas palavras dele, e sabia que seus olhos e toda sua expressão demonstrariam a intensidade que as palavras dele tiveram nela.

"Eu não entendo o que eu fiz para merecer você como minha estrela." – Ela disse, seus dedos acariciando um lado da face dele.

"Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias." – Em um rápido movimento, ele a puxou para cima do seu corpo, seus braços entrelaçados e firmes atrás dela, impedindo-a de se mover. Michelle moldou seu corpo ao dele, quadril contra quadril, peito contra peito. Uma de suas pernas no meio das dele.

"Às vezes eu acho que isso tudo é um sonho. Que você é um sonho." – Ele soltou uma risada baixa ao escutá-la, seu corpo tremendo e fazendo o dela tremer junto. – "E que quando eu acordar, não terei o homem mais perfeito do mundo ao meu lado, como meu marido."

"Eu não sou perfeito." – Ele brincou, levando um tapa leve no braço em resposta.

"Para mim, você é. Sempre será, Tony." – Ele balançou a cabeça e o olhar grave que ela o lançou fez pará-lo. – "Eu falo sério." – Ele concordou, agora recebendo um sorriso em troca. – "Nem em um milhão de anos eu imaginaria minha vida como é agora. Quer dizer, quais eram as chances?" – Ele não a interrompeu, sabendo que a pergunta era retórica. – "A verdade é que esperei morrer em função do meu trabalho, como tantos outros. Um novo vírus Cordilla. Ou um atentado com uma bomba em meu carro, não sei."

Ele tremeu e ela sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

"Desculpe."

"É só que... Eu não gosto quando você fala assim, coloca essas imagens na minha cabeça. O simples pensamento de perder você é..." – Ele tremeu de novo e ela pressionou-se mais forte contra ele. – "Insuportável."

"Eu sei. Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem, querida." – Ele beijou-a na testa e abraçou-a mais fortemente. Protetoramente.

"Ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que isso tudo é real. Que somos reais. Cada momento tão vividamente gravado em minha memória que eu sei que não pode ser apenas um sonho."

"Não é. Nós estamos aqui." – Ele sorriu, acompanhado por ela. – "E nós sempre estaremos aqui."

"Assim como as estrelas." – Ela completou e trocaram mais um sorriso.

Eles permaneceram naquela posição por horas, alheios ao mundo que os cercava. Os assuntos tornaram-se leves, como o próximo jogo de Matt e Lizzie e do enorme entusiasmo que Faith demonstrava a cada livro lido. Com apenas 7 anos, ler se tornou um vício para ela tanto quanto o Cubs era para o pai e os esportes para os irmãos.

"Nós devíamos ir." – Michelle olhou o relógio em seu pulso: _19:37. _Ela tentou se mexer, mas Tony apertou seus braços ao redor dela.

"Não. Eu trouxe você aqui para que nenhuma obrigação de nosso cotidiano nos seguisse."

"E as crianças?"

"Elas vão dormir na casa de Jack e Chloe. Combinei tudo com eles."

"Por que?"

"Porque você está cansada. O aniversário de quatro anos dos gêmeos de Kim está exigindo demais de você."

"Eu prometi ajudá-la, Tony."

"Eu sei, querida. Não estou pedindo que pare. Apenas... esqueça tudo esta noite. Todos os seus compromissos e obrigações. Somos só eu e você." – Ela concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos mostrando gratidão.

"Obrigada, querido." – Ela suspirou, sentindo-se de repente exausta. Ao fechar os olhos e recostar a cabeça no peito dele, lutou contra o sono, mas sabia que perderia quando sentiu as mãos dele nos seus cabelos e em seguida, a voz dele, baixa e grossa, mas incrivelmente afinada, cantarolando uma de suas músicas favoritas.

"_Olhe para as estrelas, olhe como elas brilham para você e para tudo que você faz."_


	4. Always Better When We Are Together

**N/A:** Vocês ainda lembram deles? Matt, Lizzie, Faith, Harry, Jimmy e Anne? Nem sei quem ainda ler isso aqui, mas tenho vários capítulos feitos dessa história, então, se ainda existir alguém aí fora interessado, me avisem. E eu continuarei postando.

**Tradução do nome do capítulo: **Sempre melhor quando estamos juntos.

* * *

**Making Memory of Us**

**Capítulo Quatro: ****Always better when we are together.**

Ele secretamente adorava esses momentos, quando o sinal da escola anunciava o fim das aulas e um fluxo caótico e enorme de crianças surgia quase do nada e avançava incansável para a saída, para a direção dele, parado com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto, suas costas apoiadas no carro. Acontecia sempre a mesma coisa: Faith surgia, pequena, com seus cachos saindo por todos os lados da cabeça, e ao avistá-lo, corria até despreocupadamente se jogar nos braços do pai, uma gargalhada doce e infantil escapando-lhe pela garganta. Ela não se importava de já estar nos seus sete anos, ficar nos braços dele era o melhor conforto após um longo dia na escola. Tony a erguia, apertava-a e plantava um delicado beijo na sua face, recolocando-a no chão e ajeitando seus cachos. Logo atrás dela, sua filha do meio e seu primogênito sempre caminhavam juntos. O garoto levando a bolsa dela em um ombro, enquanto o outro braço usualmente estava pelos ombros da garota, mantendo-a protetoramente perto. Os dois sempre se aproximavam sorrindo, ou pela cena da irmã caçula, ou engajados em alguma conversa particular.

Naquele dia, ao recolocar Faith no chão e avistá-los andando, Tony sabia que algo havia acontecido entre eles. Lizzie andava com a cabeça baixa, a bolsa nos seus ombros e as mãos apertadas nas alças dela. Matt estava a uma considerável distância, o olhar focado a sua frente e o rosto fechado, tenso. Eles não se falavam, e para quem não os conhecia – ou não conseguia notar a clara semelhança física entre eles – teria certeza que nem sequer eram amigos.

"Oi, pai." – O mais velho cumprimentou-o, sem entusiasmo, e antes de receber uma resposta, entrou no banco de passageiro e fechou a porta.  
Lizzie passou direto por ele, abriu a porta de trás e acomodou-se no banco, os braços cruzados e uma certa expressão de impaciência em seu rosto. Tony considerou mandá-la sair e conversar com ela, mas decidiu-se pelo contrário, o portão de saída não sendo o local mais adequado para qualquer conversa que teria com a filha.

Dez minutos depois, ele parou o carro na garagem de casa, e esperou. Matt saiu, apressado, a bolsa jogada no ombro sem preocupação e praticamente marchou para dentro de casa, sem dar uma palavra. Lizzie o seguiu logo depois e ao olhar pelo retrovisor, buscando a sua caçula, encontrou-a com o cenho franzido, a cópia de Michelle.

"Qual o problema deles?" – Ela perguntou, sua cabeça balançando em um sinal de desaprovação.

"Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer algo, filha."

"Não sei de nada, papai. Sinto muito." – Ela sorriu triste, e se colocou no espaço do meio do carro, inclinando-se em seguida para dar um beijo na bochecha dele.

"Tudo bem, querida. Vou conversar com seus irmãos em um minuto."

"Ok." – A pequena abriu a porta e saiu, fazendo o mesmo caminho que os dois irmãos fizeram minutos atrás.

Após ver a porta de casa batendo, Tony retirou o cinto, abriu o celular e apertou a tecla número um de discagem rápida.

"Dessler."

"Hey, Michelle." – Ele respirou fundo, e ao ouvir a voz dela novamente, agora preocupada, desejou ter se controlado.

"Qual o problema, querido?"

"Você pode me cobrir aí na CTU por mais alguns minutos?"

"Por que? O que aconteceu?"

"Matt e Lizzie. Eles brigaram e não estão se falando. Quero saber o que aconteceu antes de voltar ao trabalho."

Michelle não conseguiu conter o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios, mesmo com a notícia não sendo das melhores. Ela não cansava de admirar o pai que ele era, e o homem com quem havia se casado.

"Leve o tempo que precisar, meu amor. Não está acontecendo muita coisa por aqui. Se precisarmos de você, eu ligarei."

"Obrigado, Chelle."

"Vá cuidar dos nossos filhos." – Ele se permitiu sorrir, e suspirou mais uma vez, agora desejando que ela estivesse ali ao lado dele.

"Sempre."

"Vejo você mais tarde."

***

"Lizzie?" – Ele bateu de leve na porta do quarto dela, e pela segunda vez, não obteve resposta. – "Lizzie, querida, abra a porta."

"Está aberta." – Ele ouviu uma voz fraca replicar, e girou a maçaneta, entrando no cômodo e fixando seus olhos diretamente nela, sentada no meio da cama com o telefone nas mãos. – "Posso passar a noite na casa de tia Chloe?" – Com uma das mãos, ela chacoalhou o telefone, mostrando-o para o pai. Seus olhos fitavam seu colo.

"É a final do campeonato nacional de beisebol hoje à noite, Lizzie. Você vai perder o jogo em que o Cubs será novamente campeão?"

"Que diferença faz eu estar aqui?" – Sua voz estava embargada, e ele sabia que se pudesse encará-la, encontraria lágrimas querendo escapar dos olhos dela. – "Sim, eu vou perder o maldito jogo."

"Lizzie." – Tony avançou o mais rápido que conseguiu até ela, sentando-se a poucos centímetros da garota. Como reação, ela se afastou. – "O que aconteceu hoje na escola?"

"Não aconteceu nada hoje na escola." – Aquele comportamento, agressivo e superficial, só serviu para preocupá-lo ainda mais. Esticando um braço, Tony alcançou uma mão dela, ainda pequena em seus nove anos, e prendeu-a na sua. Ela tentou se soltar, mas sua força não era o suficiente.

"Lizzie, fale comigo. Eu sou seu pai e nós dois juntos podemos resolver seja lá qual for o problema."

"Esqueça." – Pela segunda vez, ela tentou se afastar, mas sua mão segura nas de Tony a impediu.

"Lizzie, olhe pra mim. Por favor." – Ele quase implorou, e ela imediatamente olhou, uma lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto. – "Foi o seu irmão?" – Ela assentiu, confirmando as suspeitas dele. – "O que ele fez ou falou?"

"Ele..." – Lizzie engoliu em seco, limpando a garganta. – "Ele falou que hoje só os garotos iam assistir ao jogo e que garotas não eram permitidas."

"Isso não é verdade, querida."

"Eu sei, e falei a ele. Mas Matt insistiu que era verdade e que eu não iria assistir o jogo com vocês. Eu disse que você ia confirmar que era mentira e que me deixaria ver o jogo. Ele riu e falou que claro que você ia, mas que só me deixa assistir os jogos porque eu jogo beisebol na escola, mas na verdade, também não gostava de garotas na sala." – Ela chorava de verdade agora, as lágrimas ensopando seu pequeno rosto.

"Seu irmão mentiu para você, Lizzie." – Tony falou sério, e sabia que seu desapontamento com o filho apareceria em sua voz. Em seu rosto. – "Venha cá, minha princesa." – Foi preciso apenas ele esticar os braços para pegá-la que a garota se lançou para ele, seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e sua cabeça no ombro. Tony a ajeitou no seu colo, posicionando-a mais confortavelmente e a abraçou. – "Eu quero você aqui na hora do jogo, Lizzie. E não é porque você joga beisebol, esse é o _seu_ motivo, por você jogar e gostar, para assistir. O meu motivo para querer que você assista é que," – Ele levantou o rosto dela para fitá-la, e sorriu, abaixando seu tom de voz para um que indicava que o que ele falaria, seria um segredo entre eles. – "Eu amo o fato de ter uma filha louca por esportes, Lizzie. E uma que é a melhor no que ela joga. E claro," – Ele se sentiu mais aliviado ao ver um pequeno sorriso se abrindo no rosto dela, o sorriso que Michelle jurava ser igual ao dele. – "Uma das melhores coisas na minha vida são meus filhos, são vocês, Lizzie. E qualquer tempo que eu passo ao lado de vocês, com vocês, fazendo seja lá o que for, é inesquecível. E único. Agora imagine se esse momento é a final do campeonato de beisebol, com o Cubs jogando e você de um lado e seu irmão do outro?" – Ele fez cócegas nela, ganhando uma gargalhada em retorno. – "Sem você o momento não seria completo, Lizzie." – Ela ficou séria, entendendo as palavras dele e antes de responder, deu um demorado beijo na bochecha do pai.

"Obrigada, pai." – Ele repetiu as cócegas, e ela a risada, sendo liberada do abraço e sentando-se de volta na cama. – "Não vou precisar mais disso."

"Não vai." – Tony sorriu para ela, pegando o telefone que ela o oferecia e levando-o consigo quando saiu do quarto.  
"Matt?" – Ele bateu quatro vezes até entrar, mesmo sem permissão, e encontrar o filho de doze anos esparramado na cama, um travesseiro cobrindo sua cabeça. – "Nós precisamos conversar."

"Pode ser depois que você voltar do trabalho?" – O som saiu abafado, mas Tony foi capaz de distinguir as palavras.

"Não. Agora, Matthew."

O pré-adolescente vagarosamente achou uma posição sentada, e colocou o travesseiro no seu colo, apertando-o pela ansiedade que sentia. Sabia que estava em apuros e a voz dura do pai fora a prova final.

"Por que você mentiu para sua irmã daquela forma? Me explique isso." – Tony fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, seu rosto mais sério do que Matt jamais vira. Ele desviou os olhos do pai, focando-o na sua mão em cima do travesseiro.

"Eu não sei."

"Tem que haver um motivo, Matthew. E eu quero esse motivo."

"Porque eu sou um idiota. Esse é o motivo." – Ele baixou o volume da sua voz a medida que disse a frase e Tony involuntariamente deu um passo na direção da cama.

"Esse não é um motivo válido."

"Pai... Eu..." – Em um movimento rápido, ele estava de pé, andando ao lado da sua cama sem saber explicar a sua atitude mais cedo. – "Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim. Estava tendo um péssimo dia. O idiota do Kevin me culpou pela nossa última derrota no campeonato, e falou que ele deveria se tornar o capitão ao invés de mim. Harry me parou antes que eu pudesse fazer uma besteira. E depois, fiz uma prova de ciências terrível, porque estava com a cabeça quente. No intervalo, Lizzie chegou pulando nas minhas costas, e bateu com o pé dela no meu estômago, sem querer, claro." – Ele parou para tomar fôlego. – "E então eu a coloquei no chão, reclamando que ela devia me dar um espaço para respirar, pelo menos no intervalo. Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, citei o jogo de hoje e em como ela fazia questão de estar presente, só porque ela queria fazer parte de tudo que eu faço. E que eu não gosto dela nos momentos de menino e que nem você gosta." – Ele balançou a cabeça, desapontado com ele mesmo e soltou um sorriso cansado. – "O que são duas enormes mentiras. Eu amo minha irmã, pai. Me sinto um garoto sortudo de ter uma verdadeira amizade com ela, o que não acontece entre muitos irmãos. Não me importo de dividir meus amigos com ela. Nem de ter ela ao meu lado o tempo todo. Mas hoje, eu não queria ninguém. E ela apareceu. Eu precisava gritar com alguém. E ela apareceu." – Ele finalmente levantou seus olhos e encarou o pai, envergonhado. – "Eu sinto muito ter mentido."

"Você não pode mais agir assim, Matt." – Tony suavizou sua expressão e parou em frente a ele. – "Sua irmã não tem culpa dos seus problemas, nem ninguém tem. É errado descontar nas pessoas se temos um péssimo dia."

"Eu sei. Me desculpe."

"Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, filho. É a sua irmã."

"Eu vou."

"Espere." – Matt parou bem ao lado dele e esperou. – "Deixe esse pensamento machista de lado também, ok? Esportes não são apenas para meninos. Sua irmã é maior prova disso."

"Deixarei. Desculpe por mentir, pai." – Ele repetiu, e Tony puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado e demorado.

"Apenas não repita." – O garoto assentiu, e Tony bagunçou os cabelos pretos dele. – "E Matt, o seu time vai voltar a ganhar. É só uma fase. E você é o melhor capitão para liderar nessa crise que poderiam ter. Se Kevin não confia em você, quem deve sair do time é ele. Eu confio em você."

Matt sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia, com as palavras do pai.

"Obrigado, pai."

"Vá se acertar com sua irmã."

***

Ela sempre achou meio anormal esse seu jeito: observar um pequeno gesto, feito por alguém, e que talvez apenas para ela continha algum significado, e tornar isso um hábito. Todas as noites de jogos do Cubs, fosse na casa deles ou na casa de um dos seus amigos, ela arrumava um jeito de se ocultar e ter a liberdade de ver a interação que ocorria bem em frente aos seus olhos. Há quatro anos, a forma como Jack cuidava de seus netos, fascinava-a.

Naquela noite, e mais especificamente, naquela final, ela deixou Chloe no jardim com Anne e Faith com a desculpa que iria pegar mais refrigerante e pipoca, e ao chegar na cozinha, apoiou seus cotovelos na bancada e fixou seus olhos nos integrantes da sala.

Tony segurava Lizzie sentada em uma de suas pernas e a garota gesticulava e falava incansavelmente. Com o pai, era sempre assim, conversas constantes, até mais do que com a própria mãe. Não que ela se importasse, sabia que a filha a amava na mesma intensidade e viria até ela sempre que precisasse. O relacionamento dela com o pai, diferente do que muitas garotas tinham com a figura masculina da casa, era um dos motivos que invariavelmente faziam os olhos dela brilharem. Ao lado deles, Matt e Harry ocupavam os dois últimos lugares do estofado. Eles também estavam perdidos em algum tipo de conversa, a pipoca e os copos de refrigerantes há tempo esquecidos.

Por fim, seus olhos os encontraram, sentados no chão e com três sorrisos idênticos nos rostos. Quando eles nasceram, todos se impressionaram com a semelhança entre os gêmeos e o avô. Os mesmos olhos azuis, os mesmos sorrisos que pareciam quase sempre tímidos, os mesmos cabelos loiros. E ficou claro para todos que Jack Bauer estava apaixonado pelos netos desde do momento em que os colocou em seus braços.

"Quem vai vencer? Quem vai vencer? Quem vai vencer? Digam para o vovô!" – Ela ouviu Jack dizer, e segurou a risada que gostaria de soltar.

"Cubs! Cubs! Cubs!" – Os dois gritaram em coro, e se levantaram, pulando para cima e para baixo em frente à televisão. Tony e Lizzie, assim como Matt e Harry, pararam seus diálogos e gargalharam, suas atenções todas nas duas crianças.

"Esses são os meus garotos!"

Dois segundos depois, Jack estava soterrado pelos dois, e recebendo cócegas – um ponto fraco revelado por Chloe a eles que a garantiu dois deliciosos beijos no rosto.

"Luke! Oliver!" – O loiro gritou, fingindo estar morrendo sob o ataque das quatro mãozinhas.

Luke e Oliver. Kim havia escolhido um nome – Luke, em homenagem ao pai de Teri – e Eric o outro, em homenagem ao seu pai, falecido quando ele era apenas uma criança. Dois nomes que Michelle havia aprovado desde da primeira vez que escutara.

"Você ama observá-los, huh?" – Ela quase pulou de susto ao escutar a voz de Chloe vindo de algum ponto nas suas costas.

"Você sabe que susto mata, certo?" – Havia uma ponta de irritação no seu tom que fez a analista sorrir ainda mais.

"Estou ciente disso." – Replicou, e apoiou-se no balcão do mesmo jeito que a amiga. – "Olhe para eles." – Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando ao ver o seu marido perdido embaixo de duas crianças, e naquele exato momento, de mais duas, já que Matt e Harry decidiram unir forças com os gêmeos. Michelle gargalhou, não podendo mais conter seu entusiasmo, e ao ouvi-la, Tony imediatamente virou seu rosto para encontrá-la. Ele franziu o cenho, perguntando-as em palavras o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela deu de ombros, e seguiu a filha com os olhos, que também entrou na diversão.

"Jack disse que eu ainda ia pagar por ter revelado esse ponto fraco aos nossos netos."

Michelle a fitou, um largo sorriso em seu rosto, não pelo significado da frase, mas pelas duas últimas palavras. _Nossos netos_. Era indescritível ouvi-la dirigir-se a Luke e Oliver daquele jeito. Um jeito que Kim a garantiu que era o que ela desejava. "_Papai é o avô e você, Chloe, será a avó deles." _ Aquele momento, em um dos fins de semanas de encontro e quando Kim estava com quase 9 meses, estava gravado na mente de Michelle. A forma como a futura mãe praticamente sussurrou as palavras, esperando que Chloe entendesse o que ser a avó dos gêmeos significaria para ela. Para elas. E mais ainda, para Jack. E a forma como Chloe se deixou emocionar, seus olhos brilhando tanto quanto qualquer estrela no céu aquela noite.

"Eu aposto que você vai pagar, Chloe." – Michelle finalmente replicou, assustando-se pela segunda vez quando Tony passou seus braços pela cintura dela e a puxou para si.

"Você e sua mania de nos espionar." – Ele falou direto no ouvido dela, e Michelle precisou de todo seu auto-controle para não fechar os olhos e tremer. Ela deu de ombros, pela segunda vez, e ganhou um beijo no pescoço em troca. Sem que percebessem, Chloe se retirou, levando consigo a pipoca e o refrigerante prometido pela amiga minutos atrás. – "Você não quer se juntar a nós? Podemos dar um jeito de deixar a Faith entretida." – Michelle riu suavemente, girando nos braços dele e invadindo os olhos dele com os seus.

"Boa tentativa, Almeida." – Ele franziu o cenho, apertando seus braços ao redor dela e esperando por uma explicação. – "Você não vai me fazer assistir a um jogo do seu amado time. Nem mesmo uma final."

"Então você sabe que é a final?" – Ele provocou, roubando um selinho dela.

"Você sabe que eu sou uma mulher esperta, Almeida."

"Yeah. _Minha_ mulher esperta, Sra. Almeida." – Ela pressionou-se a ele, como se o jeito que ele a chamara, o jeito que _ele_ sabia que _ela_ amava, a fizesse desejá-lo mais perto. Mais intensamente. Ele riu. – "Você gosta, não gosta?" – Seus lábios se aproximaram dos dela, poucos milímetros separando-os.

"Gosto de quê?" - Ela se fez de desentendida, entrando no jogo dele.

"De quando eu chamo você de Almeida." – Sem que ela previsse, ele rapidamente lambeu o lábio inferior dela, afastando-se mais rápido ainda.

"Tony." – Ela o alertou, olhando pela sua visão periférica e garantindo que as crianças continuavam entretidas com Jack. – "E eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Admita, Michelle." – Ela sorriu, quase convencida.

"Não tenho nada para admitir, Tony."

"Me diga o quanto você ama quando eu a chamo de Almeida. _Minha _Almeida."

"Eu não," – Ele encostou os lábios nos dela, não impedindo-a de falar, mas conseguindo exatamente esse efeito.

"O que você estava dizendo, querida?"

"Eu..." – Ele repetiu o movimento com a língua, calando-a pela segunda vez.

"Desaprendeu a falar, Michelle? Achei que você era _minha_ mulher esperta."

"Eu sou esperta." – Ele riu, e ela fechou os olhos, incapaz de encará-lo por mais um segundo sem ceder a sua vontade de empurrá-lo contra a geladeira. – "E você sabe exatamente do quanto eu gosto quando se referem a mim com seu sobrenome." – Completou, e sabia que suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas.

"Eu sei." – Ele falou suavemente, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

A chamada para o jogo, sempre a mesma música e o motivo pelo qual Luke e Oliver libertaram Jack e voltaram a pular para cima e para baixo, obrigou Tony a soltá-la.

"O jogo vai começar." – Ela riu da importância dada por ele a um jogo – e ela não o julgava por isso, tendo ela mesma seus próprios vícios – e do nervosismo que ele emanava, sua ansiedade pelo jogo decisivo quase tangível.

"Às vezes eu acho que você ama mais o Cubs do que a mim."

"Eu sempre soube que você era esperta, Michelle." – Ela o lançou um olhar falsamente indignado, e ele correu, uma risada escapando-lhe da garganta, saindo do alcance do tapa dela. Balançando a cabeça, também rindo, ela voltou até o jardim. No fim daquela noite, fora lá que todos se reuniram. E ali, ela juntou-se a eles na festa em comemoração a mais um campeonato conquistado pelo Chicago Cubs. Aos seus olhos, e a luz dos fogos de artifício, homens, mulheres e crianças, viveram uma das noites mais felizes de suas vidas.


	5. The Past is Never Gone

**N/A: **Eu sempre quis fazer algo em torno desse aspecto da vida deles (vocês entenderão que aspecto ao lerem) e a idéia surgiu. Aos que continuam comentando nessa história com as crianças, muito, muito obrigada! Espero que vocês continuem comigo!

* * *

**Making Memory of Us**

**Capítulo Cinco: ****The Past is never Gone.**

"Mais rápido, papai! Mais ráááápido!" – Faith nem sequer olhava-o, o sorriso empolgado em seu rosto, e seus olhos fixos em frente a ela. As suas pequenas mãos seguravam-se em cada lado do carrinho de compras e sua irmã, sentada logo atrás dela, juntava-se ao coro.

"É, papai! Rápido!"

Tony soltou uma risada e ameaçou acelerar, mas parou. Ele olhou ao redor, buscando Michelle com os olhos e quando se assegurou que ela não os pegaria no flagra correndo feito loucos pelo supermercado, preparou-se para realizar o pedido das filhas.

"Tony?"

Primeiro ele sentiu alívio por não ser sua esposa, que certamente não precisava vê-lo correndo com as meninas para saber o que eles realmente pretendiam fazer. Depois, curiosidade, já que apesar de não poder ver a pessoa atrás dele, ele ainda assim sabia que a reconhecia de algum lugar. Aquela voz, e o jeito como chamava o seu nome, não era desconhecida.

"Tony? É você?"

Ele virou o rosto na mesma hora que suas filhas também viraram, os três querendo saber quem havia interrompido a maior diversão deles em um supermercado. Algo quase tão sagrado como assistir os jogos do Chicago Cubs.

Tony a estudou, o cenho franzido com a certeza que a conhecia. Ou que _deveria_ conhecê-la, afinal, ela o chamara pelo seu nome. Apenas quando ela sorriu, meio debochada pela demora dele em cumprimentá-la, seu cérebro deu um clique e ele sabia exatamente quem estava ali na sua frente.

"Jen?"

Ela assentiu, e ele se surpreendeu por ela não ter feito nenhuma piada que o humilhasse pela falta de memória que ele mostrou segundos atrás. Talvez alguma relacionada à bebida ou ao fato de ele ainda parecer ser um completo inútil.

"Você está..." – Ele novamente a estudou. As roupas arrumadas compostas por uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul de manga longa. Os cabelos, antes desarrumados e sem receber qualquer atenção, agora estavam longos e presos em um rabo de cavalo. E não só a aparência havia mudado, mas ela também. Seus olhos não olhavam mais como se desprezassem qualquer pessoa que estivesse sob eles. E seu sorriso, que ele achou ser debochado, era apenas um de divertimento. A expressão dele, surpresa e descrente, deveria mesmo ser engraçada. – "Você está diferente."

E o fato dela ter corado com as palavras dele e desviado os olhos, confirmou o que ele havia deduzido. Aquela Jen não era a Jen com quem ele vivera por seis meses. Nem a Jen que ele deixou para trás, após uma despedida barulhenta e em meio a uma discussão, na maior parte com ela gritando o quanto ele a devia e em como voltar para ex-esposa não era, nem de longe, a melhor forma de pagá-la.

"As coisas mudaram." – Ela falou, dando de ombros e tentando soar como se isso não fosse uma grande coisa. – "E mudaram para nós dois, eu vejo." – Sorriu, gentilmente, apontando com a cabeça para as duas crianças, que olhavam-nos intrigadas.

Tony fitou as filhas, sorriu para mostrar que estava tudo bem e voltou sua atenção para sua antiga amante.

"Definitivamente mudaram." – Ele falou firme, olhando-a da mesma forma e cruzando os braços. Odiava não entender alguma situação, e aquela em que se encontrava, era uma dessas vezes. Ele permaneceu encarando-a, pedindo silenciosamente algum tipo de explicação.

"Você lembra o bar em que eu trabalhava quando nós... você lembra?"

"Sim."

Claro que ele lembrava, embora tudo que ele quisesse era esquecer aquele lugar. Foi exatamente onde ele a conhecera, no terceiro dia após a partida de Michelle, e seu nível alcoólico chegou ao ponto de ele acordar no dia seguinte, Jen em seus braços e os dois nus em uma cama desconhecida. Ele tremeu, chacoalhando a cabeça e focando-se no presente.

"Depois que você foi embora," – Ela olhou para as meninas e de volta para Tony. Aquela conversa talvez não devesse ser presenciada por ninguém exceto eles dois. Ele olhou para as crianças também, e ao vê-las sentadas uma de frente para a outra, discutindo do que brincariam com Luna quando chegassem em casa, fez um movimento quase imperceptível com a cabeça, autorizando-a a continuar. – "Eu fiquei com raiva de tudo. E de todos. Me senti traída. Não só por você, mas pela vida. Decidi que me vingaria de todos que já me deixaram, que me usaram, sendo alguém melhor. Alguém que quando eles encontrassem, percebessem o que perderam. Arrependessem-se de terem deixado para trás."

Ele não se arrependia de tê-la deixado, nem mesmo agora, nem nunca. Ainda assim, a forma como ela se referia a 'eles' e ele era um 'deles', faziam-no sentir uma péssima pessoa. No fundo, ele sempre soube que não fora justo com ela. Mas também não sabia o que fazer para compensá-la. O preço dela era ele, e ele era de outra mulher.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Trabalhei duro. Deixei de ter relações... você sabe, com qualquer um que ficasse bêbado o suficiente para me acompanhar até em casa. Depois de um tempo de trabalho exemplar, fui subindo. Me tornei gerente e fui guardando o dinheiro. Quando tinha o suficiente, pedi demissão e abri meu próprio bar. Um pub, na verdade. Em uma área de Los Angeles que não tinha diversão o suficiente. Foi um longo tiro, e um grande risco da minha parte investir tudo o que eu tinha em um negócio incerto, mas eu precisava. Precisava deixar de ser a empregada. A submissa. A que todos usam. E me tornei a chefe. A dona. E essa Jen que você está reencontrando agora."

Ela voltou a sorrir e ele a acompanhou, sinceramente feliz e admirado pela história de vida que ela havia construído durante o tempo em que um tentou esquecer o outro.

"E quanto a você? Qual a sua história?" – Ela novamente indicou as garotas e Tony acompanhou o movimento, abrindo um sorriso bobo ao ver suas duas princesas. Suas meninas. O brilho nos seus olhos ao voltar a encará-la, disse a Jen que qualquer que fosse, era uma que ele não se arrependia de tê-la deixado.

"Essas são minhas filhas. Lizzie e Faith." – Ele apontou para cada uma e elas não notaram, agora engajadas na discussão de quem esfregaria o sabão em Luna e quem controlaria a mangueira no tarde do dia seguinte. – "Eu tenho um garoto também. Matt."

"Filhos seus com... Michelle Dessler?"

Ele sabia que ela podia ver a gratidão em seus olhos ao referir-se a sua esposa sem o nojo de anos atrás.

"Sim. Meus filhos com ela."

"Querido, nós achamos..." – E como se atraída pelo nome, ela apareceu ao lado dele, sua frase cortada ao meio ao perceber que ele não estava sozinho. Matt passou por eles, alheio a situação e pendurou-se no carrinho, entrando na conversa das irmãs. – "Oh. Desculpe interromper."

"Você não interrompeu nada, querida." – Ele pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a para seu lado e passando um de seus braços pela cintura dela. E ao sentir a mão dele suada, ela o encarou, sem entender o motivo do nervosismo dele. E ele a encarou também, sorrindo sem muita convicção. – "Essa é Jen, Michelle."

_Jen, a mulher com quem eu dormi quando era fraco e a afastei de mim. Jen, a mulher que eu toquei desejando em todos os momentos estar tocando você. Jen, a mulher com quem eu nunca fiz amor, apenas sexo. Jen._ Ele não precisou nenhuma dessas especificações. Michelle lembrava desse nome. Lembrava de como seu estômago havia despencado quando descobrira que ela era a "mulher com quem ele estava morando". Em como seu coração e sua respiração pararam ao perguntá-lo se ele a amava. E em como eles continuaram parados ao receber a resposta. _Não_.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Michelle." - Tony olhou para sua esposa, ainda imóvel ao seu lado e rígida em seus braços e apertou-a de leve, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade.

"Igualmente, J-Jen." – E não era preciso conhecê-la como apenas Tony conhecia para saber que aquilo era uma enorme mentira. Michelle estava desconfortável, surpresa e algo mais que ele não conseguia dizer o que era.

"Vocês tem belos filhos."

Jen observou quando os dois automaticamente viraram as cabeças e olharam para seus três filhos. E em como seus olhos brilharam apenas com o simples fato de eles serem isso, filhos. Ou em como Michelle inconscientemente se aproximou de Tony, como se existisse uma gravidade entre eles, puxando-os um para o outro, e ela colou toda a lateral do seu corpo ao dele, encaixando-se ali como ela nunca tinha visto nenhum outro casal se encaixar.

Quando eles se encararam sorrindo – ao ouvirem Matt reclamar que também queria participar das atividades com Luna no dia seguinte -, Jen teve certeza que nunca teria uma verdadeira chance com Tony. Nem se ela fosse como era hoje anos atrás. Porque a forma como eles se olharam, tão intensa e cheia de devoção, deixava claro que eles pertenciam um ao outro e a mais ninguém.

"Eu tenho que ir. Foi bom reencontrar você, Tony." – Ela quebrou o momento do casal e deu um passo para trás, não ousando despedir-se dele com dois beijos no rosto. – "Fico sinceramente feliz que vocês tenham formado uma família."

"Obrigado, Jen. Foi bom ver que você venceu a vida."

Michelle limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e ao se dar conta que deveria reagir, soltou-se dele, tomando o controle do carrinho e levando-o em direção ao caixa.

"Michelle?"

"Eu e Matt achamos a ração da Luna." – Informou-o, sem realmente olhá-lo. Ele poderia estar ali ao lado dela ou não. Na verdade, ela mesma parecia não estar ali.

"Michelle." – Ele usou o tom decidido que sempre usava quando queria a atenção dela e ela se recusava a dá-la, naquele dia, não funcionou como ele planejara.

"Em casa, Tony."

"Em casa" foi apenas no fim da noite, quando os dois entraram no quarto após terem deixado as crianças seguras na cama. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de entrar no banheiro e usar a desculpa de tomar um banho para fugir dele. O corpo dela colidiu com o dele e ela deu um passo para trás, precisando de espaço.

"Não é minha culpa que ela apareceu lá, você sabe, não sabe?" – Ele falou com certa impaciência e ela o encarou, um olhar melancólico em suas feições fazendo com que ele se arrependesse do tom usado.

"Eu sei, Tony. É só..." – Ela respirou fundo. Não era culpa dele, claro que não. Nem por um momento ela havia pensado isso. A culpa era da mente dela que ao ver aquela mulher na sua frente, começou a imaginar como foram os seis meses dela ao lado do seu marido. Do seu Tony. E ao vê-la, relembrou-a de como ela o havia deixado para trás, mesmo com a culpa sendo dele por afastá-la. E ao deixá-lo para trás, ela invariavelmente lembrou dos piores seis meses da sua vida.

"Te faz lembrar tudo, não faz?"

Michelle assentiu, não tendo certeza que sua voz sairia. A simples idéia de outra mulher na vida dele era insuportável. Ver a outra mulher na vida dele era tão insuportável quanto. No fundo, ela sabia que sua reação possivelmente era exagerada, afinal, Jen ou não, ele nunca a trocaria por qualquer outra mulher. Nunca mais tocaria em outra mulher que não fosse ela. Ainda assim, e por mais irracional que fosse, essa experiência de horas atrás não entraria no grupo das melhores experiências vividas por ela.

"Eu sinto muito, Michelle." – Ele estendeu a mão, querendo puxá-la de encontro a ele. Querendo tirar do rosto dela aquela expressão: distante e triste. Envolvê-la em seus braços e fazer o tempo parar para ele e para ela. Ela deixou ser levada, pegando a mão dele e no instante seguinte, sendo abraçada, o seu rosto no peito dele.

"Não é sua culpa, você não tinha como adivinhar." – Ela falou tão baixo que apenas ele seria capaz de escutar.

"Não. Não por isso. Por... por..." – Ele apertou-a ainda mais e como resposta, ela deu mais um passo a frente, colando seu corpo totalmente ao dele. Dos pés a cabeça. – "Por ter me envolvido com outra mulher. Eu não... eu..."

"Você era um homem livre, querido." – Ela encostou o queixo no peito dele, levantando o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. – "Você não fez nada de errado."

"Desde do dia em que eu conheci você, Michelle, eu não era mais um homem livre." – Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça pelo clichê – ainda que completamente verdade – dito por ele. – "Nas minhas regras, eu fiz algo muito errado."

"É passado agora."

Passado. Se os dois olhassem para o acontecimento do dia, um passado que decidiu voltar para atormentá-los. Mas fantasmas sempre voltam, não voltam? Mais do que ninguém, Michelle sabia que a resposta para essa pergunta era sim. E sempre seria.

"Eu amo você, Michelle. E eu nunca deixei de te amar mesmo quando..."

"Eu sei."

"Não, você não sabe." – Ele a afastou o suficiente para poder olhá-la profundamente nos olhos. – "Quando você foi embora, eu tentei te culpar pelo fim do nosso casamento."

"Tony, nós não precisamos,"

"Me escute." – Ela se calou e com uma mão de um lado do rosto dela, acariciando-a, ele continuou. – "Eu não podia culpar você pelo estado em que eu estava. E por mais que eu tenha tentado, desisti. A bebida me ajudava a não pensar sobre isso. Sobre você. Estar com Jen era meu jeito de me vingar por algo que você não tinha feito e por algo que eu nem sequer acreditava. Ela me dava uma casa para morar e comida. E eu a dava..." – Ele beijou a testa dela, por um longo tempo, até voltar a fixar seus olhos nos dela. – "Não me orgulho dessa época da minha vida. Nem do que eu fiz com ela. Nem com você. Foi injusto com as duas. E mais ainda com você." – Michelle abriu a boca para falar, mas ele balançou a cabeça, parando-a. – "Nunca, em nenhum momento, foi como estar com você. Eu sei que isso não muda o fato de eu ter estado com ela por esse tempo, mas eu preciso que você saiba que nem ela, nem nenhuma outra mulher, nenhuma outra, Michelle, é a mesma coisa de estar com você." – Ele a beijou nos lábios. – "De beijar você." – E repetiu o beijo, mais demoradamente. – "De ter você todas as manhãs nos meus braços e apenas nos meus braços. Porque você, Michelle, é a mulher da minha vida. Sempre vai ser e ninguém, nem nada, muda isso."

Ela o beijou em resposta, sem encontrar as palavras certas, se é que elas existiam, para a declaração dele. E naquela noite, eles esqueceram Jen, bebidas e passado, fazendo a única coisa que só um com o outro eles eram capazes de fazer: amor.


	6. I Can Resist Everything but Temptation

**N/A:** Além da óbvia necessidade de atualizar essa fic, hoje é um dia **muito** especial para uma grande, _grande_, GRANDE amiga. **Dani Bauer**. Bauer, você sabe o quanto és importante pra mim, não sabe? Como você foi essencial enquanto eu sofria com 24 horas, com nossas perdas, com todas as mudanças, com Tony, com Michelle, com Tony e Michelle. E em como eu nunca vou esquecer a sua presença, ainda que distante, naquele series finale. Nunca vou esquecer os emails trocados entre a gente, e se fossem escritos em papel, posso facilmente imaginar os pingos de várias lágrimas marcando o nosso sofrimento. O fim. Mas apenas da série. Porque nosso sentimento por 24 horas é eterno. 24 horas é eterno. Assim como essa amizade. Não importa o que aconteça pelo caminho, não importa com que frequência nos falamos, saiba que SEMPRE estarei aqui para o que você precisar. Te amo muito, muito mesmo. Obrigada por tudo. Esse capítulo é seu.

* * *

**Making Memory of Us**

**Capítulo Seis: ****I Can Resist Everything but Temptation. **

"Luna! Aqui! Corre aqui!"

"Não! Aqui!"

Michelle revirou na cama, sua cabeça pulsando e seus olhos se recusando a abrir. As vozes lá embaixo, a luminosidade no cômodo e o fato de Tony não estar mais deitado ao seu lado serviram para ajudá-la a situar-se temporalmente. Manhã.

Ela puxou o travesseiro dele para cima do seu rosto e não pôde evitar o sorriso que apareceu nos seus lábios ao inalar o perfume que estava ali. O cheiro masculino do seu marido. E as memórias da noite anterior invadiram sua cabeça. A forma gentil e romântica como ele havia feito amor com ela, fazendo os dois esquecerem do encontro mais cedo com Jen. A voz dele, carregada de emoção e desejo, assegurando que ela era a única mulher na vida dele. Sempre foi e sempre seria. E seus toques, firmes e possessivos, garantido-a de volta que ele mesmo sempre seria o homem dela. O único.

"Peguei você! Corra, Faith!"

"Me solte, papai! Nãããão, Faith!"

Ela franziu o cenho, jogando o travesseiro de volta para o lado dele na cama e sentando-se. As pernas cruzadas embaixo do corpo e sua mente tentando adivinhar de que eles estariam brincando.

"Nós somos os melhores, papai!"

Ela sorriu com aquilo. A relação entre Tony e Faith era diferente. E ela sabia que o motivo disso, além do óbvio por ela ser a caçula, era pelo milagre que a garota representava. Uma esperança que, no fundo, nenhum dos dois jamais deixou de ter. Fé.

"Eles estão roubando, Matt!" – Lizzie reclamou, seguido de um latido, como se enfatizando e concordando com o seu ponto. – "E Luna acha que eu estou certa."

"Você não pode segurar Lizzie, pai."

Matt. Ela balançou a cabeça. Seu filho mais velho já tinha 12 anos e de 'papai' e 'mamãe' passou a ser 'pai' e 'mãe'. Da noite pro dia. Dizem que eles crescem rápido, e ela nunca havia acreditado nisso até ver seu filho praticamente do seu tamanho. A voz cada vez mais grossa e parecida com a do pai.

"Não existem regras, Matt." – Tony, seu tom deixando claro sua vontade de rir.

"Claro que existem regras, pai! Nós estabelecemos com a mamãe da última vez!"

Ela podia imaginar a cena no quintal: Tony e Faith de um lado, trocando olhares cúmplices e segurando suas risadas. Matt e Lizzie do outro, braços cruzados e sérias expressões de raiva, tentando inutilmente argumentar com o pai sobre o que agora Michelle sabia ser a brincadeira que eles haviam começado na semana passada.

A família se dividia em dois times. Cada time escolhia uma base, armava uma estratégia e se preparava para a batalha. No apito inicial, eles corriam na direção da base inimiga, escondendo-se onde possível para se proteger das bolas de água jogadas pelo oponente. Luna era deixada no meio, ocasionalmente levando um arremesso de água, o que a fazia pular e latir em alegria. O primeiro integrante que chegasse a base do outro fazia seu time todo campeão.

Não era permitido tocar com as próprias mãos o oponente. Não era permitido bolas de água na cabeça. E três bolas de água eliminavam o jogador. Quando Tony segurou Lizzie, abrindo caminho para Faith, havia quebrado a primeira regra criada por eles em uma noite. E seus outros dois filhos tentavam desesperadamente fazer o pai enxergar isso, sem perceberem a brincadeira dele.

"Certo. Vamos jogar de novo. Sem segurar mais."

"Você promete?"

Michelle observou da janela, o filho dando um passo à frente e desafiando o pai a desobedecer às regras de novo.

"Prometo, Matt. Vamos jogar!"

E retirando Faith do chão, colocou-a por cima dos seus ombros, e os dois voltaram para a base escolhida por eles. Bem perto da porta de trás da casa. Michelle massageou suas têmporas, voltou até o guarda-roupa e após selecionar uma roupa para entrar na brincadeira, desceu as escadas.

A mesa ainda estava posta, esperando apenas por ela. Michelle sorriu, pegando a xícara dele do Chicago Cubs e enchendo-a do café ainda fresco. Sem fome, ela seguiu para a porta dos fundos, e em silêncio, encostou-se na sacada da varanda.

Ela teve que gargalhar ao ver Tony ser eliminado com quatro tiros. Assim que o jogo começou, Matt e Lizzie correram em sua direção, sem nem mesmo se importar com Faith indo na direção oposta, a base deles totalmente exposta para ela. Com duas bolas cada, eles arremessaram, encurralando e eliminando o pai.

"Você pode rir, Dessler." – E ela continuava rindo enquanto ele se aproximava, o tronco nu todo molhado. – "Sua vez irá chegar."

"Eu duvido, querido. Não vou mudar as regras do jogo para conseguir vencê-lo como você fez minutos atrás."

"Eu não fiz isso."

"Eu ouvi lá de cima. Não minta para mim, Almeida."

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo derrotado e subindo as escadas. Michelle se desencostou, e com cuidado para não se molhar, inclinou o pescoço na direção dele, recebendo um doce beijo nos lábios.

"Você não vai comer?" – Ele olhou para as mãos dela segurando sua caneca e sorriu. – "Quem lhe deu permissão para usá-la, huh?" – E deu um passo para frente, fazendo-a dar um para trás.

"Eu não preciso de permissão para usá-la."

"Claro que precisa, Michelle. Esta caneca é sagrada." – Outro passo para frente. Outro para trás e ela sentiu a madeira nas suas costas, impedindo-a de se mover mais um centímetro.

"Sagrada, huh?" – Ela olhou para o objeto, fingindo indiferença e segurando-se sem qualquer segurança em suas mãos.

"Michelle, não..." – Tony esticou uma mão, tentando alcançar um de seus pertences favoritos, mas ela afastou-a dele.

"Qual o problema, querido? É apenas uma caneca. Elas quebram todos os dias."

"Você me devolve a caneca, eu me afasto e você não se molha."

Ela fitou-o. Amava o jeito como a mente dele trabalhava tão rápido e sabia que era um dos fatores que o faziam um dos melhores agentes da Unidade Contra Terrorismo de Los Angeles.

"Ok, ok. Eu vou parar de brincar com a sua caneca. Posso terminar o café sem você me molhar?"

Ele sorriu vitorioso e assentiu. E ela deu língua para ele, dando-lhe as costas e observando os filhos brincarem com a golden. Ela mal se apoiou na sacada, após deixar a caneca segura dentro da cozinha, quando sentiu o corpo dele, ainda completamente molhado, encostar-se nas suas costas, em um abraço por trás.

"Tony!" – Ela tentou girar, mas ele apertou seus braços ao redor dela, mantendo-a no lugar. Molhando-a.

"Você nunca teve medo de água, Michelle."

"Nós tínhamos um acordo. Sua preciosa caneca está intacta, não está?"

"Você pediu para tomar o café sem ser molhada. E você tomou. Apenas agora estou molhando-a."

"Almeida."

"É sua culpa, Michelle." - Ele encostou-a totalmente na sacada, pressionando-se contra ela. Fazendo-a senti-lo.

"Minha culpa? Você é o único molhado aqui."

"Eu não resisto quando você usa essa camisa do Cubs." – Ele sussurrou, pausadamente e direto no ouvido dela. Michelle tremeu, fechando suas mãos e usando todo seu autocontrole para não fechar os olhos também. Seus filhos estavam a metros dali e podiam olhá-los a qualquer momento.

"Me solte."

"No fundo, eu sei que você não quer que eu faça isso, Michelle. Você quer me sentir aqui também. Todo molhado, logo atrás de você." – Ele repousou uma de suas mãos na barriga dela, tentando fazer a cena parecer apenas romântica caso os filhos decidissem olhá-los. – "Porque eu sei que você também não resiste a mim, querida."

"Eu... resisto a você." – Ele riu, ainda no ouvido dela, de como a frase saiu cortada, quase murmurada.

"Resiste?" – Um rápido beijo no pescoço e ela tremeu.

"Sim."

E ele a soltou, dando um minúsculo passo para trás e esperando ela sair dali, se quisesse. Michelle girou, com a única intenção de mudar de lugar, afastar-se da atmosfera dele, mas ao quase dar de cara com ele, parou. Ela o encarou e seus olhos a traíram, descendo pelo tronco dele, musculoso e molhado, até as pernas dele, parcialmente cobertas pelo calção preto que ele usava. Ela tinha certeza que sua língua passou por entre seus lábios e havia entregado-a completamente.

Ao voltar para o rosto dele, viu o sorriso em seus lábios, convencido e vitorioso. E ela não resistiu. Com um passo, pegou a boca dele na sua e gemeu ao sentir seus lábios frios e molhados e seu hálito quente e saboroso. Um contraste que quase a fez perder o controle.

"Vamos jogar." – Ela falou assim que se afastou e encostou a testa na dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – "Eu vou fazer você pagar por isso." – E dando um leve tapa no tórax dele, puxou-o pela mão até onde os filhos estavam.

Eles brincaram aquele dia todo, parando apenas para as refeições, e incapacitados de resistirem ao momento. À família.


End file.
